reptile_carefandomcom-20200214-history
Ball Python
General Information * Scientific Name: ''Python regius'' * Lifespan: 30+ years * Male Length: 2-3 feet * Female Length: 3-5 feet * Carnivore * Nocturnal * Terrestrial Geographic Range and Habitat Ball Pythons are found in West Africa, in countries like Senegal, Mali, Guinea-Bissau, Guinea, Sierra Leone, Liberia, Ivory Coast, Ghana, Benin, Nigeria, Cameroon, Chad, Central African Republic, Sudan, and Uganda. They prefer grasslands, savannas, and sparsely wooded areas. Ball Pythons often hide in termite mounds and empty mammal burrows. Availability Ball Pythons are one of the most common pets in the reptile-keeping hobby and are usually available at any pet or reptile stores. Behaviour and Handling Ball Pythons are shy snakes that need time to become used to their owner. Once you take the time and they learn who their owner is, they become very tame and seem to enjoy being with people. The snake can become stressed out if there is too much noise or they are being moved around too quickly. They are called "Ball Pythons" because when they are frightened they will curl up into a ball and hide their head. Do not handle any snake while they are still digesting their meal (usually takes 1-2 days) because it could cause them to regurgitate. Also, it is not a good idea to handle them when they are shedding because they can get stressed and agitated easily. Housing and Substrate Ball Pythons are very popular pets because they can be housed in very simple enclosures like rack systems. Juvenile pythons should be held in enclosures that are not too large because they feel safer in smaller enclosures. Adult Ball Pythons can be housed comfortably in an enclosure with the dimensions 36-inch x 18-inch x 12-inch. Enclosures with vents or screens have a hard time keeping in humidity. The most important object for the living space of a Ball Python is a good hide box that makes them feel safe (about the size of their body while curled up). A hide should be given in the hot side and cool side of the cage. The enclosure should be escape-proofed. Paper towels/newspaper, cypress mulch, aspen shavings and orchid bark are all great substrates that hold moisture and keep up humidity. Spot cleaning of the substrate is the best option for cleaning. Heating and Lighting A hot side and a cool side of the enclosure is very important for Ball Pythons. A basking spot of 88-94 degrees Fahrenheit is required, with an ambient temperature of 77-80 degrees. For the basking spot, a heat lamp or a heating pad are both good options. Diet Feeding the Ball Python a rodent of appropriate size is very important. Young Pythons should be fed one rodent the size of the circumference of their body per week. Adults should be fed an appropriately sized rodent every 1-2 weeks. Frozen/thawed rodents are the best option to feed them because they can not attack the python. Ball Pythons are known for going off feeding during particular times in the year (mostly winter). They generally do not eat while they are shedding. Water and Humidity Ball Pythons thrive with the humidity level of 50-60%. Daily misting of the cage is a great option to keep the humidity up. A large, shallow water dish will allow your python to soak itself to help with its digestion and its shedding and should be available at all times. Sites Used * http://www.reptilesmagazine.com/Care-Sheets/Snakes/Ball-Python/ * http://www.worldofballpythons.com/python-regius/care-sheet/